As illustrated in prior patents and literature, electric arc welding has heretofore used the average weld voltage and the average weld current for controlling the operation of the power source in the welder. The digital controller includes a digital signal processor (DSP) for controlling a waveform generator or wave shaper that directs the operation of the normal pulse width modulator. This device creates the waveforms successively used by the welder to perform the welding process. Welders regulate the output current or voltage to an average value such as an average weld current by a feedback loop. For a constant voltage process that is welding in the “spray” region, the average current is an accurate gage of the welding process. However, in pulse welding, the average current and average voltage do not accurately reflect the result of the welding process including the deposition rate, heat zone and penetration. This is explained by a example of an ideal pulse welding process, such as one having 500 amperes for 25% of the time and 100 amperes of background current for 75% of the time has an output current of 200 amperes. However, the average current of the welding process merely indicates the deposition rate and does not reflect the true heat input to the welding operation. Consequently, when the welding process is controlled by a series ofrepetitive waveforms, such as A.C. welding or pulse welding, average current values can not control the heat input. Recently, the welding processes have become quite complex and now often involve a number of successive waveforms, such as A.C. current and pulse current, so the old technology of feedback control for the welding process is not completely accurate and requires a substantial amount of on-site manipulation by a person knowledgeable in welding, especially a person knowledgeable in the new waveform welding procedure using a welder, such as shown in Blankenship U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,390. With the advent of pulse welding using waveform generators and high speed switching power sources, such as inverters, the obtained weld heat has been adjusted by trial and error. Too much heat causes metal to burn through, especially in thin metal welding. Thus, the welding engineer modulates the average current and average voltage to provide the heat input to the welding process to a level so that burn through is theoretically eliminated. This procedure was applicable, however, only for a pure spray type welding process. This procedure of controlling the heat by the average current and average voltage was not applicable to the new generation of electric arc welders where waveforms are changed to control the welding process. This is the new waveform control technology to which the present invention is directed. The old technology used for non-waveform welding is inapplicable to controlling heat in a controlled waveform type welder. The heat is not known by merely reading the voltage and current when the new waveform type arc welders are employed. Consequently, the welding engineer when using waveform control technology changed the base frequency during pulse welding while maintaining a constant or set average voltage. Using this approach of frequency adjustment of a pulse welding procedure while maintaining a constant voltage, the heat could be adjusted by a trial and error technique. When this trial and error procedure was used to modify the waveforms in a new waveform welder, the heat could, indeed, be controlled; however, it was not precise and involves substantial technical knowledge combined with the trial and error procedures.
There is a distinct advantage in pulse welding. This welding process lowers the heat into the joint for the same wire feed speed as a “spray” or “globular” weld process. Thus, a lower heat setting can be set at the factory. The welder had a knob to adjust the nominal frequency, for the purpose indicated above. This change in base frequency did adjust the heat at the welding operation. This resulted in a slight change in the power factor of the welding process through the trial and error method when knowing that the average voltage times average current multiplied by the power factor equals the input heat. Thus, by using a knob to change the base frequency, the power factor was changed to determine heat. However, neither the factory nor the welding engineer at the welding site had the capabilities of directly controlling the power factor. Computation of actual power factor on the fly was not realized in prior control systems and method used for electric arc welders even of the type that used a waveform or wave shape control of the welding process. Consequently, with the introduction of the new waveform welding pioneered by The Lincoln Electric Company, there is a need to control the welding parameters to a value that accurately reflects the heat content. Only in this manner can weld parameters be used in a closed loop feedback system, or otherwise, to control the penetration and heat separately in a weld process using generated waveforms.
With the advent of the new wave shapes developed for electric arc welding, the present invention disclosed in prior application Ser. No. 10/626,776, filed Jul. 25, 2003 provides a control of the welding parameters to accurately reflect the heating content without use of trial and error procedures or the need for on site welding engineers to modulate and control the welding process. The invention is in welding with a series of generated waveforms, such as A.C. welding or A.C. welding.
In order to produce a stable weld while continuously feeding wire into the weld puddle, there are primarily two factors that must be balanced. First, the amount ofweld metal wire and its material properties determine how much current is needed to melt the wire. Second, the amount of heat determines the heat affected zone or penetration of the welding process. In the past, an operator dialed in a voltage and wire feed speed and manually adjusted the electric stickout to control the amount of heat put into the weld. Welding literature typically claims that the pulse welding process lowers the current for the same deposition rate of a “spray” procedure. This is technically accurate. The average current is, indeed, much less than the average current of an equivalent “spray” procedure when using “pulse” welding. However, the rms currents ofboth procedures are about the same. The invention in the prior application involves the use of rms current for the feedback loop control of the welding process. Thus, the prior disclosure involves the use of rms current and rms voltage for controlling the welding process, especially when using a series of generated pulse waves, such as in A.C. welding and “pulse” welding using the technology described in Blankenship U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,390. By using the rms current and rms voltage, a more accurate control of the waveform type welding process is maintained. In accordance with the invention of the prior application, the rms value and the average value of current and voltage can be used for feedback control. In this aspect of the prior, but not prior art, invention, a first constant is multiplied by the rms value and a second constant is multiplied by the average value of the parameter. These two constants total one, so the constituent of root mean square in the feedback control is adjusted with respect to the constituent of average in the feedback control. These constants preferably total one. In practice, the rms constant is substantially greater than the average value constant so that normally the rms value is predominate over the average value. It has been found that the rms value more accurately reflects the heating value of the welding process. The feedback control of the electric arc welder maintains the rms voltage and rms currents constant, while adjusting the calculated real time power factor. This procedure of adjusting the power factor adjusts the heat input to the weld procedure to a desired level.
In the present invention, as well as in the prior application, the term “power factor” relates to the power factor of the welding process. This is a parameter obtained by using the present invention through the digital signal processor (DSP) of a welder having an embedded algorithm for calculating the root mean square of both current and voltage. The actual power factor is generated for a closed loop feedback system so that the welding power factor is adjusted to change the average power and, thus, the heat of the welding operation. Consequently, another aspect of the invention is maintaining the rms current constant while adjusting the power factor to change the heat at the welding process. When this is done in a waveform type welder wherein the waveform is created by a number of current pulses occurring at a frequency of at least 18 kHz with a magnitude of each pulse controlled by a wave shaper, the shape of the waveform in the welding process is modified to adjust the power factor. In this aspect of the invention, the current remains constant. This could not be accomplished in other types of welders, nor in waveform control welders, without use of the present invention.
The primary aspect of the invention in the prior application is the use of the novel control arrangement in an A.C. pulse welding process using waveform technology involving a wave shaper controlling a pulse width modulator. This type of welding process includes waveform with a positive segment and a negative segment wherein one of the segments has a background current which is lower than the peak current. This pulse is, thus, truncated with a peak current portion normally having a leading edge and trailing edge and a magnitude and a background current with a magnitude and length. A circuit to adjust either the background current or the peak current portion of the pulse is employed to maintain the power factor at a given level. Preferably, the background current magnitude or length is adjusted to maintain the given power factor level. The “given level” is adjusted to change the heat of the welding process. Consequently, the A.C. pulse welding process to which the invention is particularly applicable utilizes an adjustment of the background current portion to change the power factor and, thus, control the heat of the welding process.
The invention of the prior application is primarily applicable for use in an electric arc welder of the type having a pulse shaper or waveform generator to control the shape of the waveform in the welding process. This type of welder has a digitized internal program functioning as a pulse width modulator wherein the current waveform is controlled by the waveform generator or wave shaper as a series of current pulses. The duty cycle of these high speed pulses determines the magnitude of the current at any given position in the constructed waveform of the weld process. This type of welder has a high speed switching power source, such as an inverter. The invention involves the combination of this particular type of power source and implementation of the program and algorithm to form the functions set forth above.
In accordance with the invention of the prior application, there is provided an electric arc welder for performing a given weld process with a selected waveform performed between an electrode and a workpiece. This type of welder generates the waveforms and includes a controller with a digital signal processor. The sensor reads the instantaneous weld current and a circuit converts the instantaneous current into a digital representation of the level of the instantaneous current. The digital processor has a program circuit or other program routine to periodically read and square the digital representation at a given rate. A register in the processor sums a number of squared digital representations to create a summed value. An embedded algorithm in the processor periodically divides the summed value by a number N, which is the number of samples obtained during the sampling process of the waveform. The quotient provided by dividing the summed value by the number of samples is then directed to the algorithm for taking the square root of the quotient to thereby digitally construct an rms signal representing the root mean square of the weld current. This same procedure is used for obtaining the root mean square or rms signal representing the weld voltage. Consequently, the initial aspect of the invention is the use in a waveform welder, a real time signal indicative of the root mean square of the weld current primarily, but also the weld voltage. The waveform is created by a number of current pulses occurring at a frequency of at least 18 kHz, with a magnitude of each pulse controlled by a wave shaper orwaveform generator. The “switching frequency” is the frequency of the pulse width modulator controlling the switching frequency of the power source. This frequency is normally substantially greater than 18 kHz and preferably in the range of 40 kHz.
The system, as defined above, has a sampling rate for the sensed current and/or voltage. In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, this sampling rate is less than 40 kHz or in another aspect it is in the general range of 5 kHz to 100 kHz. In practice, the sampling rate provides a sample each 0.10 ms. It is anticipated that this rate should have a time as low as 0.025 ms.
The operating system, as so far described, is particularly applicable for sub-arc welding as well as for AC welding wherein the waveform is controlled by a plurality of closely spaced current pulses dictated by the operation of the waveform generator through the use of a pulse width modulator having either a duty cycle or a current mode control. However, such system when operated in the voltage regulated mode maintains the arc voltage constant at various levels of arc current. Thus, when the current changed while the voltage remained constant, dynamics of the weld puddle and welding quality sometimes suffered. It is necessary therefore to control both voltage and current to maintain a constant burn in a welding operation when using at high speed switching inverter as employed in the system described above. The described system does not respond when in the voltage regulated mode in accordance with a load line followed by a transformer based power source. Such transformer based power source, such as The Lincoln Electric AC 1200 or DC 1000, has a droop in voltage as the current increases. This voltage current curve allows operating points that generally maintain quality over a large range of currents while the power source is in a voltage regulated mode. This advantageous feature is not accomplished in inverter type power sources employing waveform technology wherein the waveform generator controls the pulse width modulator for regulating a current pulse to dictate the welding process.